


He Likes F*ckin' Redheads

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [87]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Brother-Sister Relationships, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, dancer mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: I don’t know if you’re taking prompts right now but one where Mickey is like a dance choreographer and Ian goes to pick up Debbie but he gets there early so he sits and watch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes F*ckin' Redheads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt anon!   
> Didn't feel in the mood to write smut, sorry guys lol but this short and sweet. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, gifting this to my boo cause it's her birthday tomorrow!!! (and I don't think I'll be in the mood to write tmr since I work 9 hours tmr lol) but yeah, here you go! I hope you like this stupid, fluffyness. It's prob shit but wtv :p love you boo, hope you have a great bday tmr! <3

Ian’s little sister, Debbie, loves to dance. Lucky for her, she’s able to take dance lessons at the center not too far from her house. She used to do gymnastics as a kid but then quickly dropped that when they didn’t have enough money to pay for it.   
  
Now that she’s fifteen and working, she’s able to pay for most of the lessons. Ian’s been a big help as well as their other siblings. Though, he’s the only one who really asks her about it and how it’s going.   
  
  
Ian gets to Debbie’s hip hop dance lesson a bit too early. He checks his phone and sees that there’s still about fifteen minutes or so until the class should be over so he decides to sneak into the room quietly and watch his little sister in action.   
  
“Okay, let’s do it one more time in full before we go,” The choreographer says to the class as he wipes his brow.   
  
He starts the group of girls and guys off. The song is Justin Bieber’s ‘Sorry’, and Ian rolls his eyes. He hears it a lot, thanks to Debbie, but he hates to admit that he’s starting to like the song. Maybe cause it’s very clubby. Anyway, they do their routine to the song and it’s going well. All of these teens are really good.   
  
Ian spots Debbie and smiles. She’s really good. Dancing in her leggings and crop top with a flannel shirt wrapped around her waist, and her hair in a messy pony tail. She looks so grown up and Ian can’t help but reminisce about when she was just a kid.   
  
Ian’s eyes drift over to the choreographer, who’s doing the dance with them. They’re all facing the back wall which is lined with mirrors. The choreographer in front of them all, back to them.   
  
Ian can see him perfectly through the mirror and damn, he is fine. He looks to be shorter than Ian is. He’s got a great build, that lean, dancer kind of build, and his arms are amazing. He’s got black hair, and what looks to be blue eyes. And a great ass; a bubble butt if you will.  
  
Ian’s sad when the song ends cause the choreographer is an amazing dancer and he could watch him all day long. Or fuck him all day long. Shit, he can’t think this right now with all these kids around.   
  
“Alright, good job, you guys,” He says to the classroom when they’re all breathing heavy after their routine. “We’ll pick things back up on Thursday. Don’t forget to practice at home or else we’ll end up back at square one. And I want to see if we can learn something new next time.”  
  
The group nod their heads or tell him ‘okay’ before they all split up and go to grab their stuff. Ian stands when he sees Debbie come towards him. She smiles at him and says, “Hey, you didn’t have to come pick me up.”  
  
Ian shrugs, “Didn’t have anything else to do, plus it’s late, thought you’d like a walking buddy. And we can go grab a smoothie or something,” he says.  
  
“Sure,” Debbie says as she grabs her bag and puts it on the bench Ian was just sitting on. She takes her antiperspirant out and puts some on quickly before spraying herself with some perfume.   
  
Ian looks over to where Debbie’s dance teacher is. Debbie stands back up and says, “Come, I want you to meet him.”  
  
“What, why?” Ian asks quickly.  
  
“Cause you obviously think he’s hot and well, I told him about you, so common,” Debbie says with a smirk.  
  
“You didn’t,” Ian says but follows her.   
  
Most of the kids have left by now so the dance teacher is alone near the front of the room near a desk that’s in the room. He’s looking over some stuff when Debbie taps his shoulder.   
  
He turns to look at her and smiles. He says, “What’s up, Debs?” He looks over at Ian next to her and eyes him up and down with a small smile on his face.  
  
“Mickey, this is my brother, Ian, I told you about. Ian, this is my dance teacher, Mickey,” Debbie introduces.  
  
“Hey, Debbie’s told me a lot about you,” Mickey says with a small smirk on his face.   
  
“Nothing bad I hope,” Ian says.   
  
“I would never,” Debbie defends herself. “I told him I had a hot, gay brother he should meet. He asked if he was a ginger like me and I said yes.”  
  
“That a deal breaker or something?” Ian asks skeptical.  
  
“Not at all,” Mickey says with a small chuckle.   
  
Ian grins at Mickey and laughs also. “Um, so I was going to take Debs for a smoothie, wanna join us?”   
  
“I’d love to,” Mickey says with a grin too.   
  
“Why don’t you two go? I just got a text from Lauren, there’s a party tonight so I gotta get home and shower. Have fun!” She says waggling her eyebrows as she walks backwards.  
  
Ian laughs, “I swear, I didn’t know she would do this, sorry…”   
  
“All good. Maybe this smoothie could turn into dinner instead?” Mickey asks biting on his bottom lip.   
  
“Or we can just go back to your place?” Ian says taking a step forward.  
  
Mickey chuckles, placing his hand on Ian’s hip. “Just what I had in mind,” He says looking into Ian’s eyes.   
  
Ian grins and Mickey pulls away. He grabs his stuff before he locks up and they head out, walking to Mickey’s place, which is close by the center.

  
  
They get to his place and once their inside his apartment, Ian backs him up against the nearest wall. He puts his hands on the wall on either side of Mickey’s head as he leans down slightly, lips hovering above his. Mickey lift his chin a bit and closes the distance between them. He kisses him roughly as he pulls his body up against his, leaving no space between them.   
  
Ian kisses down Mickey’s jaw and neck. Mickey says, “Mmm… I still want dinner though.”  
  
Ian laughs, pulling back slightly. “Let’s eat first, you need your strength,” He says deeply in his ear.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Mickey teases, hands traveling up Ian’s torso.  
  
“Mhm…” He mumbles, lips against his neck near his ear. He says, “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.”  
  
“As long as I can teach your sisters next class, I’m good with that plan,” Mickey says with a smirk.   
  
Ian laughs making Mickey laugh too. He pushes him backwards and leads him to the kitchen. They have dinner in front of the TV as they talk, getting to know each other, and Ian spends the night, curled up against Mickey.

  
  
That night, Ian went to get his sister but found himself the love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are a girls best friend ;)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
